What If
by PegasusHydra
Summary: What if Sally had told Annabeth about the phone call from Percy, and Annabeth went on to Alaska to help him? How will the quest change, and how will the characters react? Any mistakes in SoN's plot is not intentional, and title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back in the New Year (like 12 days in the new year) with a new story! I know I haven't been updating my other story, and I wish I could've, but I had family problems (though they're solved now) and couldn't. **

**I was also planning on writing a Christmas oneshot, but the problems began on Christmas, so yeah. Same with New Years.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. If you don't like it... oh well. XP I tried.**

**Note: Jason might be a bit OOC, and there might be some changes in SoN's plot ('cause I'm doing it from memory, though the changes are not intentional).  
**

* * *

I was back in my cabin room alone when I got a phone call. The rest of my cabin was at archery while I was just taking a break from my search from Percy and sulking in my bunk. Even though I wasn't supposed to use my phone as a demigod, especially in camp, but I checked it anyway.

After Percy disappeared, I found myself using my phone a lot more often no matter where I was. I called Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, and my mortal friend Rachel once in a while to see if they had any news.

I checked the caller ID. "Sally?" I said into the phone, but I quickly stopped when I heard her sobbing quietly. "What's wrong? Any news on Percy?"

Sally took a deep breath. "I got a phone call from him."

I froze, my mouth open like a fish. "What? When?"

"I just checked it this morning. He said that he was on a quest, and that he was alive."

I tear dropped from my face, happy that my Seaweed Brain was all right. "Where is he?"

"Um, well, he didn't exactly say, but the number, I think, is from Alaska," she said. "The land beyond the gods."

She paused. "You're not thinking of going after him, are you?"

I hesitated before answering. "No, of course not. When do you think he'll come back?"

Sally sighed. I think she already sensed that I was lying. "Hopefully soon. He's probably with some other demigods too. I hope he's okay."

"Thanks a lot, Sally," I said. "We're going to be leaving to go to the other demigod camp in a few days—I'll tell you how he is."

"Okay dear," she said, and now I was pretty certain that she knew what I was going to do. "Be careful, and thank you."

"Same," I said and ended the call.

So he was in Alaska. I immediately perked up and wore an orange Camp Half-Blood coat over my camp shirt. I packed a small backpack with a little bag of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, and a pouch of drachmas. I put in an extra camp sweatshirt just in case. And…

I looked at my nightstand where my used-to-be-invisibility hat was. I mean, the hat was in perfect condition, but the magic didn't work anymore. I picked it up with trembling hands, and prayed, _Please just let it work for a while_. I put that in my backpack too.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and barged out of the cabin, making some campers look over at me in surprise. I didn't bother to acknowledge them or to close the cabin door which was really unlike me because after someone left the cabin door open, all our papers had flown away. I ran to the stables and saw Piper and Jason there.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper said getting off—or thrown off—of Guido.

"Hi," I panted. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said dusting off some dirt.

I let Blackjack out who was eating after a few hours looking for his "boss."

Blackjack nickered at me for disturbing his meal. He was a bit touchy these days.

"Why are you in a rush?" Jason asked.

I gave him a suspicious look. "You'll find out soon enough." I swung my leg over Blackjack.

Piper gave me an impressed look. "No saddle?"

"No time," I said. "Give this to Chiron." I gave her a note that I scribbled in Ancient Greek because I was in a rush.

"Sure thing," she said. "If you're going to go search for Percy again… be careful."

I gave her a light smile. "There's no need. I already know where he is. Come on Blackjack! I'll buy you some donuts later when we find your boss!"

As we left, I heard Jason say, "Who's his boss? Do pegasi even _have_ bosses?"

We flew up into the clouds, and I could barely make out what was happening under us. As far as I could see, I was just glad that we were _not_ stuck in New York traffic. We were making good time, but I wanted to hurry so we could catch up to Percy.

Of course, just when I thought that, we got attacked in the sky. Some _anemoi thuellai_ appeared. Apparently they "combined," so to speak, so there were weird looking angels riding on some horses.

"Curse them!" I yelled. "I don't even smell as much as—"

I immediately shut my mouth, not wanting to jinx myself. I had to wonder though—how does Gaea have access to storm spirits when she's like Mother Earth. She's on the ground for Zeus's sake! Well, she _is_ the ground in this case.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I drew my knife and Blackjack charged.

I stabbed one angel rider where their heart would be (if they were human) from the back and it dissipated into small green flecks that were carried off by the air. Blackjack kicked the horse with his hooves and sparks flew. I brought my dagger down on its neck and it suffered the same fate.

I stabbed at another one coming from behind without turning. Unfortunately, that blast of wind caused my only weapon to fall out of my hand and fall into the traffic below.

"Oh, no," I groaned.

Blackjack turned and brought his hooves down on the spirits and they disappeared.

"Thanks," I said, glad that we survived even with my weapon gone for half the fight. "Can we go get my dagger now?"

We descended slowly and I found an angry dryad holding my dagger.

"Oh my gods," I said. "I'm so sorry. Did that hit you?"

"Oh, no," she said quickly. "It was just that those monsters ripped the leaves off of my tree. Here you go." She handed me my dagger.

I put my dagger back in my sleeve. "Thanks. They should be gone now. Anyway, I hope you get better!"

We continued flying until we crossed the border into Canada.

"Blackjack, how do you feel?" I said leaning forward. "You have enough energy for a short speed boost? Like, until Alaska?"

He threw back his head and neighed like he was saying, _Duh! What do you take me for?_

"Then let's go!" I yelled and Blackjack flew so fast that he looked just like a stray blur in the sky.

I could tell when we crossed into Alaska. The temperature dropped all of a sudden, and my breath made steam in the air. Blackjack was panting and stopped to take a breath.

"You okay?" I asked. Then I realized that I had just taken a pegasus who was back from a several hour search, that wasn't done eating to Alaska from New York.

Screeching filled the air from a distance, and I whipped my head back to the sound.

"Blackjack, just a little more," I said, my eyes wide.

_Just a little more until Percy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of homework this week, and I was tired. I was kind of tempted to do this chapter's in Percy's PoV. I guess it would've been less awkward that way... but oh well. Next chapter will be in his PoV... Anyway, I hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

_Hazel's PoV_

I drew my _spatha._ "I really hate gryphons."

"I second that," Percy said smacking a gryphon's head with the flat of his blade. The gryphon screeched in pain.

Frank shot some arrows, but they hardly did any damage… mortals really should learn to make or at least sell some demigod goods.

I slashed my sword in a wide arc keeping the gryphons away. "We can't keep this up forever."

"Yeah, so—Hazel, look out!" Frank yelled.

I whipped back and saw a gryphon flying straight toward me. I let out a squeak, and instinctively covered my face, waiting to get hit.

I didn't.

A girl with blonde hair flipped herself onto the gryphon, somehow avoiding its buzzing wings. It started screeching again and tried to get her off, but she kept her balance. I looked at the others who were frozen in shock like I was… including the gryphons.

The girl got out a dagger from her sleeve and mercilessly stabbed it in the side where blood started gushing out. She let herself fall backwards and landed on her feet while the monster flew away.

Another one came from behind her, and I was about to tell her to watch out, when a black blur came and kicked it into the icy cold waters. The black blur came to a stop next to her, where it turned out to be a black pegasus.

"He's beautiful," I murmured.

I got a better look at the girl. She had strong gray eyes, and an athletic build. She had tanned skin and had a few leaves stuck in her hair.

She stared at us and smirked when she came to Percy's direction. "Well, are you just going to stare at me or what?" She paused then added, "Seaweed Brain."

I stared at Percy as if he grew another head.

Percy just grinned. "Well, there's no time to waste."

Most of the other gryphons were scared away by the pegasus and only left two more left.

"Move them near the water!" Percy ordered.

"But I don't sense any gold," I said.

"I got it," the girl said. She took out a little pouch from her backpack and tossed me some gold coins.

"What are these?" Frank asked.

"Golden drachmas," she said and slowly started driving the gryphons to the water.

"You think it'll work?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, but I have to try," I said.

I raised my hand and made a flicking motion. The coins flew and landed right on the edge of the dock. Percy made a squirt of water splash them in their rears to make them look back.

They went nuts for the drachmas and Percy summoned a huge wave that dragged the gryphons into the water. They didn't surface.

"Good job," Frank said awkwardly as we walked to the water where the others were. He seemed to have something else to say, but kept his mouth closed.

By the water, the girl was squeezing out water from her hair (Percy accidentally or purposely soaked her too) and glaring at him.

"Oh my gods," he said as he went over to her. "Annabeth, is it really—"

Annabeth punched him in the gut hard.

"Do I look fake to you?" she said tears coming out of her eyes. "We've been so worried! Chiron was worried, Tyson was worried, your friends were worried, the whole camp was worried! _I_ was worried, and your mom was worried to most… And I told you to stay put!"

"Sorry," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Um… that was partially my fault," Frank mumbled. "My dad, Mars, chose him for this quest."

"Mars… Ares," she said. She looked at Percy. "Do you remember? Do you remember _me_?"

Percy chuckled. "That would be usually the first thing someone would ask in this situation, Wise Girl."

She smiled and wiped away her tears. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"So did I," he said and kissed her.

I started blushing just by looking at them. The pegasus came over and started sniffing Percy.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but we need to get to Hubbard Glacier."

"Alcyoneus set up a base there," Frank explained.

Annabeth nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. And you guys need a ride. Blackjack's wiped out since I took him right when he came back from searching," she said.

"I wish I can call Arion right now," I sighed. "He could take us."

Blackjack neighed.

"Don't call me boss," Percy muttered causing Annabeth to laugh.

"Sorry?" Frank said.

Percy looked up. "Nothing. Blackjack here says that they're cousins. Maybe he can help."

"But I don't know _how_ to summon him," I said.

"Just keep a clear image of him in your head, and call out to him," Percy advised. He frowned like he sometimes did when he got a piece of his memory back.

I closed my eyes and did what he said. I pictured Arion, a tan stallion with a dirty mouth—according to Percy—running across the planes with lightning speed. I opened my eyes and saw a tan blur on the horizon.

"Arion, over here!" I yelled.

The blur came running closer and closer until Arion was right in front of me. I could've sworn Frank's face turned a little green.

"You guys are going to Hubbard Glacier right?" Annabeth said going on Blackjack. "I guess I'll meet you there, it might take us longer than you."

"I'll go with you," Percy said. He gave me a sly look. "Here, I'll ride front."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but let him do so. She got out something from her backpack and gave us two small pieces of ambrosia. "Here, if you're going to go fight a Giant, you might as well be in shape. You guys have scratches all over you."

I looked down at my arms and saw that she was right. Though most of them had stopped bleeding, they were still there, and probably some on my face.

"Thanks," I said, "but what about you?"

"I have more," she said her eyes gazing over me and Frank. "Well, see you soon."

"And Hazel, tell your horse to stop complaining about who he carries," Percy said waving his hand. He faced Frank, "He's still calling you Canadian baby man."

"That is not nice," he protested with a cute look on his face. I looked away so he wouldn't see my face heat up.

Percy chuckled. "Anyway, you guys can take your time. We can do this and make it back to camp in no time. Let's go Blackjack!"

I watched the pegasus fly off with the couple.

"Well, we'd better get going too," I said smoothly getting on Arion.

"I'm right there with you," Frank said jumping on behind me. "I'm ready to kick some giant butt."

"That sounded kind of wrong," I said stifling a laugh.

"Oh well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry if this was a long wait for you... LOL. I'm glad that you guys are liking this story.**

**smegol26- Yes, Percy will still become leader. Just in a different way.  
**

**I have a question: When you guys like someone's story, do you go to their profile to see if they have any other stories?**

**I know it's such a random question, but I wanted to see if any other of you do that. That's what _I_ do. XD**

**On another note, we're (including Hydra, finally) rewriting our OC story, just a different storyline. I know you guys may not like OC stories (I only liked one so far), but please give this a try. It's called the _Lost Items of Aphrodite._ So just check it out please... I'd like that. ^^**

* * *

_Percy's PoV_

I was very aware of Annabeth's arms around me, and tried to look concentrated. I mean, I know she was my girlfriend, but it was still kind of awkward between us. So I made small talk with Blackjack.

_"Hey, Blackjack. How have you been?"_ I asked.

_Great, boss. Just great,_ he said, _and tired. All the pegasi went out searching for you, boss. Now I can go back and tell the reset that it was me who found you!_

_ "It was Annabeth," _I corrected. _"So you're actually cousins with Arion?"_

_ Well, he should actually be something like my long lost brother. But we're not _that_ close. So I consider him a cousin,_ Blackjack said.

_"Cool,"_ I said. _"When was the last time you saw him, I mean, before now?"_

_ Never._

"Blackjack!" I complained out loud.

Annabeth stared at me and I blushed. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine," she said quietly. "Do you really remember me? And everything else?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering. "When I woke up at the Wolf House, the only thing I remembered about home was you. I'm starting to remember more now—I drank gorgon's blood—but I don't remember all of it yet."

_Aw, boss! You remember me then?_ Blackjack said.

"And I happened to remember quite recently about a pegasus that always called me boss when I told him _not_ to and that always ate donuts," I said loudly.

_Does that pegasus happen to be me?_

_I don't know any other pegasus that fits the description._

_I'm a one of a kind,_ he bragged.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Your mom told me after you called her," she said. "I left right away. I didn't tell Sally what I was going to do, but I think she knows anyway."

We stayed silent for a while until she hugged me tighter and said, "I really missed you, Percy."

I smiled and kissed her. "So did I, Wise Girl."

_Whoa, you two cuddlin' on my back again? Nu-uh. Extra donuts for this horse! _Blackjack whinnied.

_Way to break a moment,_ I grumbled, and he descended on Hubbard Glacier.

Hazel and Frank were already there. A giant, Alcyoneus, was standing above them with a legion made of… ghosts. I looked to the side and saw a figure, probably Thanatos, chained in ice. Annabeth jumped off and landed next to Frank.

"Just in time," Hazel said drawing her spatha.

"Oh, the son of Neptune is finally here!" Alcyoneus said spreading his arms. He gave a confused look at Annabeth. "And the daughter of Athena. That wasn't in the plan."

"That's why you have a backup plan, or a Plan B," Annabeth said.

"And I'm the son of Poseidon, not Neptune," I said.

"Greek, Roman, it doesn't matter. We'll crush both underfoot!" he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I've only known this guy for like a few seconds, and I'm already annoyed. Anyone ready to fight?"

"We're all ready," Frank said.

"Then GO!" I yelled and Frank ran to Thanatos while Hazel got Arion to gallop toward the giant.

"Percy, keep the ghosts away! I'm going to free Thanatos," he said.

I had no idea what he was going to do, but I didn't question him. I uncapped Riptide and the Celestial bronze blade expanded and glowed with a faint light.

"I'll go help Hazel," Annabeth said. "You'll be all right on your own right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Probably."

"I'll take that chance," she said. She took out her invisibility cap, and I heard her murmur, "I hope this works."

She closed her eyes as if in a prayer and put it on. Sure enough, she disappeared. I was a bit baffled by her actions, but decided to ask her later.

_Boss, are you just going to sit there or what? Those ghosts are closing in. This reminds me of an icy Underworld!_ Blackjack complained.

"Hey, stop complaining. Let's go!" I said, and he galloped on the ice meeting the ghosts.

I slashed through them, but they kept reappearing. I wondered how the Celestial bronze blade hit them if they were ghosts.

I spotted a golden eagle covered in frost in one of the ghost's hands.

"Hey Blackjack," I said. "Do you think you can keep the ghosts away except for that one?"

I pointed it out for him, and he neighed. _Of course! What do you take me for?_

I slid off and he flew off and started herding them in one area doing a good job of avoiding their weapons.

I grinned at the ghost left behind. "Just you and me, buddy."

Apparently he didn't know how to use the eagle and tried to club me over the head with it. I tried to be careful with it, just in case it was fragile.

I stepped in its strike and slashed his waist. He faded away for a moment and I took the eagle before he could reappear. I looked at the eagle in my hand. I had no idea how to use it yet, but I guess the time would come.

Unfortunately when I took the eagle, all the ghosts put their attention on me. I swallowed. I couldn't keep off an army that big, especially those who can't die and now that I lost Achilles's curse.

A memory flashed through me. I was in a hurricane, fighting off a giant figure—the Titan, Hyperion—with lightning flashing around me. That's right, the Titan War. I could do that again.

I yelled, summoning the icy water on the bottom of this glacier. I formed a funnel of icy water around me. I raised my sword and struck down. The water followed and made a big splash up to the end of the glacier.

I took a look at how Hazel and Annabeth were doing. Of course, Alcyoneus couldn't die in his homeland, but they did a good job keeping him busy. Arion was dodging all the attacks swiftly, but it was obvious that he was tiring out. When Alcyoneus made remarks like "Ow!" I knew that Annabeth was there.

_Concentrate, boss,_ Blackjack said.

Right. I struck down some more ghosts, but I was quickly tiring. It was hard keeping up a storm this long and fighting at the same time.

"Percy, they can die now!" Frank said a bit weakly.

I looked back and saw Frank burying a stick. I nodded and slashed at the ghosts. They disappeared and stayed that way.

A whole row of ghosts disintegrated, and Annabeth appeared next to me, her hat in her hand.

"You need some help?" she asked, barely being heard over the wind.

"Yeah," I panted. "A lot."

My storm stopped, and Hazel cried out. Alcyoneus struck Arion with his staff.

"Hazel!" Frank yelled and ran over to her.

"I think they can last for a few minutes," I said gasping for air. "Until then, just help me."

Annabeth nodded and charged into the legion, dodging their weapons with unbelievable grace. She put her hat on again and ran through the ghosts. I raised Riptide, but I knew I couldn't last long. Every muscle in my body was sore, and my head was pounding from the storm.

I looked at Hazel and Frank. Alcyoneus was knocked out, and I understood.

"Blackjack!" I called, and gave him some orders. "Annabeth, go with Blackjack."

"What? I'm not leaving you!" she said as she reappeared next to me. Blackjack put her over his back anyway.

"I'll be fine, Wise Girl," I said, smiling weakly. "Just trust me… I know what I'm going to do."

"All right," she said uneasily. "But if you don't come back, you are so dead."

"I'll come back," I promised. Plus I knew that she wasn't kidding when she said that.

I stabbed Riptide hilt-deep into the ice, causing cracks to appear and spread across the glacier. A huge wave bigger came than the glacier roared and swallowed the ghosts along with me and took us over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I had to work on my stupid science fair project... It's awful. XD **

**Also, do you guys like the idea of this story? I'm thinking of maybe later (no guarantee) I'll write another of this What If stories.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to check out our other story. ^^**

* * *

_Frank's PoV_

"Whoa, whoa, you sure we shouldn't go back?" I asked, the sea water spraying up into my face.

We had tied the giant up to Arion, had a brief talk with Thanatos, and went to desperate measures to make Arion slow down a bit so Blackjack could catch up with us. Annabeth had kept telling us that Percy's fine, and that there was nothing to worry about. We were a bit skeptical, but that girl was scary. I didn't want her killing me.

"He's fine," Annabeth said, her blonde hair flying in the wind. "We've been through worse before. Speaking of which, is there a donut shop in Canada?"

I frowned. "Probably. Why?"

"Let's stop by one, preferably not Monster Donut," she said.

We sped along the sea, which was cool and all, except for the occasional salt water that came in my mouth. On the other hand, the girls and horses seemed to be enjoying it. Alcyoneus didn't seem to be enjoying it either—of course, no one would be enjoying their time knocked out.

"Stop here!" I yelled, and Hazel stopped Arion.

Dust and steam came out from our sudden stop. Hazel cut off the rope, and Alcyoneus hit a rock and woke up.

"Who, what, when, where, why?" he mumbled as he shot up to his feet.

"Well, thank you for the five W's," I said under my breath.

"You dare take me for a sleigh ride?" he roared. "I'll crush you!"

"In a million years," Hazel said.

I took a deep breath, telling myself that we could beat him. He was outside of his homeland, and I had my gift.

"Hazel," I murmured, "back me up."

She nodded, and Alcyoneus charged.

I closed my eyes, and thought of the things Grandmother told me. I imagined myself growing bigger. When I opened my eyes, I was an elephant.

"Frank, how?" Hazel said, her mouth wide-opened.

I swung my trunk and smacked him in the face. He fell, and Annabeth sprinted across him, gave him a nasty cut on his stomach, and stomped on his face for a good measure.

"Ow!" he complained as he got up. "No matter. You can't kill me in my homeland!"

Hazel made a fist and pulled back his jewelry covered hair. "You sure about that?"

I turned back into a human. "You must really be an idiot if you still believe that. There wasn't a donut shop on your glacier, was there?"

His face turned red with realization.

"You must me dumber than the Titans not to realize that," Annabeth taunted. She raised her dagger at his throat. "Actually, Hazel, do you want to do the honors?"

Hazel grinned. "My pleasure."

She slipped off of Arion and readied her sword.

"And just for future reference," I said, "this is Canada."

Hazel sliced off his head, leaving a bunch of precious jewels.

I smiled. "Great job."

I wanted to hug her or something, but I tried to restrain myself.

She smiled back. "You make a cute elephant."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. I was shocked for a moment, but it quickly went away.

"Now what?" she said pulling away. She looked around. "Where's Annabeth?"

I shrugged. Only Blackjack was in sight.

"Donuts!" she said appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" I said staring at her.

She fed some glazed donuts to Blackjack. "I owe him. Now let's go."

No words were said, but we nodded and headed back to Hubbard Glacier.

"So shape-shifting, huh?" Annabeth said as she passed Hazel a donut. "You want one?"

"Nah," I said, already getting a bit nauseous from riding Arion. "I inherited it."

"From Periclymenus?" she said. "He had shape-shifting abilities."

I groaned. "You're kidding me. It took me _forever_ to find that out, and here you just solve it in a few seconds.

The girls laughed, and we arrived at the glacier.

There were chunks of ice floating around, and a figure stood on the biggest one, holding a golden staff.

"Hey," he said walking up to us casually.

I was a bit shocked. After jumping off from 300 hundred feet high, "Hey," wouldn't be the first thing I would've said—assuming I survived, of course.

"Nice to see you again," Annabeth replied. "You want some donuts? We left some for you."

Percy eyed Blackjack. "According to Blackjack, there was no 'we' to it."

They both laughed lightheartedly, and handed Blackjack another donut.

I cleared my throat. "How did you survive?"

He frowned like he was processing what I said. "What? The fall? That was nothing. I fell twice as high at the St. Louis Arch."

"What?" Hazel said.

"After blowing up a national monument while poisoned," Annabeth grumbled, "and making his friends worry."

"Oh, so you _were_ worried!" he joked, and turned to me. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Zhang. How come you can turn into an elephant?"

"Who told?"

"Blackjack," he said as if that was obvious. Arion neighed. "And Arion just added that you still looked like a baby elephant."

"He was a cute baby elephant," Hazel added.

I ignored Arion's comment, and smiled at Hazel's. "Unfair?" I said. "You can make hurricanes, breathe underwater, and a lot more stuff, I'm assuming."

"I guess," he said. "But Zhang, you're totally _beast—"_

"Shut up," I said.

He raised his hands. "Fine, but there's a lot of Imperial gold weapons down there. I'm thinking maybe we can go get them."

"Wouldn't it take too long? We need to save camp!" Hazel said.

"It can make a difference between victory and loss," Annabeth said. "And sorry, but I can't help you with this. I, um, don't have any special powers or anything." She had an uneasy look like she was thinking about something else.

"Hey, it's fine!" Percy said. "We'll do it. In the meantime, why don't you, um, try to contact camp? Like… uh…" He had a guilty look on his face.

She patted his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sure, just hurry up."

While she did that, we started collecting the weapons. Hazel levitated the weapons up, while Percy and I (in seal form) collected them by hand (or flipper).

"Your breath smells like fish!" Percy said waving his hand in front of his nose.

I turned back into human as I hauled up the last sword. "Does not!"

Annabeth flipped her phone open and checked the time. "Do you think we have enough time to go to San Francisco?"

"How do you know the location of camp?" Hazel asked.

"Jason told me, when he remembered," she said grimly. "Maybe I should drop by my house after," she added as a joke.

Percy chuckled. "Anyway, let's hurry. There's a chariot that Arion can pull…" He glanced at Blackjack. "And maybe Blackjack too."

"Are you sure it'll hold?" I said.

"This one has Imperial golden wheels and axle. It should hold. Oh, and Arion says that he needs food.

"For once Seaweed Brain seems knowledgeable in something," Annabeth said. "I'll set up the chariot. Percy, you ride Blackjack."

She quickly set up the chariot, almost as fast as Percy did before, and hauled the weapons on board. Hazel gave Arion a rusty golden dagger which was gone in seconds.

"Come on Frank!" Hazel said riding on Arion. "No time to waste!"

I hopped in the chariot with Annabeth, and the horses galloped across the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitcath- Thanks for your review! I try to keep them in character, though sometimes at fail at it. I don't have an update schedule, really. When I start a story, I usually say that I'll update it at least once a week, but that always turns out to be a lie because of school or a writer's block.**

**Are any excited for the Staff of Serapis? I am! And I can't wait to see the new covers for the PJO books. Woo! Can't wait~**

**I also put up a oneshot that I wrote yesterday for Valentine's Day, if you want to check that out.**

**One more thing. If you guys like this kind of story (like what if this happened instead of that stuff), which one would you like to see? (My imagination isn't running as smooth at the moment, so they're kind of lame.)  
**

**1. What if instead of Percy and Jason being switched, Reyna and Annabeth were switched? (This will be kinda hard for me, and I guess it's common.)**

**2. What if Percy was Greek, but was mistaken for Roman, and same thing happened to Jason (Roman, but mistaken for Greek)?**

**3. What if in BotL, Nico chose not to help camp?**

**4. What if Annabeth decided to join the Hunters?**

**5. What if the trio stayed at the Lotus Hotel and Casino in TLT?**

* * *

_Annabeth's PoV_

I stood on the back of my chariot as we sped along the coastline of Canada—now the States. I smiled, enjoying the horses' speed, though Arion was probably running way slower than he usually does because of Blackjack.

"How much longer?" Frank said throwing up into the sea. "Sorry," he said to me.

"I don't know," Hazel said. "How long have we been traveling exactly?"

Percy fed Blackjack a donut. "According to Blackjack, about two hours and a half."

"That probably won't get digested too good," I muttered under my breath. I shook my head. "Then we probably have—is this Washington? Possibly another two hours."

"Oh no," Frank groaned, and leaned against the chariot.

"Be careful, I don't want you falling off," Hazel joked.

That got him back to his previous state—including the vomiting.

* * *

When we finally got off, my legs were sore from standing so long.

"I feel like a grandma," I grumbled.

"I feel even worse," Frank complained holding his stomach. He vomited once more.

Percy slid off of Blackjack. "The horses are tired, especially Blackjack. He hasn't ran this much in a long time, and pegasi are mostly meant for flying too."

"But we're right in front of the gates!" Hazel said desperately. "We can't pull this by ourselves!"

"And I'm not turning into a bull," Frank said.

"Hey, it's fine," Percy said. "If my friends got the message, they should be here."

I gave him a quizzical look, and he grinned. He whistled like he was calling a cab that echoed for a few seconds before fading.

Then a huge black mound of fur came bounding out of a shadow of a tree with someone on its back.

"I missed you too girl!" Percy said after he was done getting licked. "Good girl."

"Brother!" Tyson said giving him a huge hug that probably crushed his bones. He looked at me. "Annabeth, you're here!" He gave me a huge hug.

Frank looked like he was being traumatized. "Hellhound. Cyclops. My gods."

"It's fine, they're friends," Percy said. "And they found Ella!"

"Ella found Tyson in woods, just like friends said. Tyson is big. And strong," a small harpy said shyly. She was blushing.

Percy glanced over at his brother, who was also blushing. "Ella is pretty," he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Frank cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, we need to go fight. And I don't want your brother getting hurt. Can he fight?"

"You kidding me? You're looking at General Tyson of the Cyclopes army!" Percy grinned. "Speaking of that, he's your great-great-great-great—"

"Enough," he said putting his hands over his ears.

"Now what?" I said. "Hitch Mrs. O' Leary up with the chariot?"

Percy smiled. "You know me so well."

We all ran in, and saw a bunch of nice buildings being wrecked. Well, not just that. Demigods were getting beaten up by monsters, and they were seriously outnumbered.

I gulped. Camp Half-Blood was smaller than this. I didn't want to think about what would've happened if they came to our home.

"Come on Annabeth!" Percy said giving me a hand from Mrs. O' Leary. "You're not going to wait it out, are you?"

"No, I was just making a plan," I said sarcastically and took his hand.

He hoisted me up, and he yelled, "Fifth Cohort, get your weapons here!"

"'Fifth Cohort?'" I said. "Wasn't Jason in it?"

He nodded. He whispered, "I remember everything now. I won't forget them again."

He kissed me before sliding off and passing out weapons. I sat there just staring into space, until a shrill voice snapped me back to reality.

"Another _graecus!" _a horribly thin guy with blond hair said. I took in a sharp intake of breath. He looked like _Luke._ Well, Luke was more good-looking, but the similarities were good enough. "They're bringing enemies into our camp! They're sided with the Giants!"

I jumped off of Mrs. O' Leary, and shoved my dagger at his neck.

"Listen," I growled. "Do you think you alone can save this camp? You're just a power-hungry snake that just uses people for their own good. With a leader like you, this camp will be doomed."

"And why should I listen to an insolent Greek like you?" he snapped.

"I may be a Greek, but I can tell I'm smarter, and a better fighter than you," I said and shoved him away. There goes my hubris.

I didn't even stay to listen to what he had to say.

I ran into the army, and rolled underneath an Earthborn. I stabbed him as I stood up. Then my second time of great surprise. Centaurs.

They weren't like the Party Ponies, with ram horns on their heads. But they were fighting on the other side, nevertheless.

I shook my head in shock. I was too used to seeing centaurs as good guys. I pretended that I didn't see them and turned to face the Cyclopes instead.

I, personally, had mixed feelings about Cyclopes. Some of them were good, some of them were bad. And that experience with the Cyclops when I was younger, still scared me a bit.

But Tyson didn't count. He was a sweetie.

"Ma Gasket will crush you!" one of them said.

I wrinkled my nose in her sense of style and the smell of gasoline. I wasn't the one to care much about what people or monsters wear, but that chain mail muumuu was just not meant for her.

I faintly recalled Piper mentioning that she ran into Ma Gasket on her quest, and Leo flattened her using his fire powers or something.

I stabbed her in the stomach, and she groaned, but that small of a wound wouldn't hurt it much. I stomped on some _karpoi_ that were coming my way, and wished that Leo was here. He would've set them all on fire.

I picked up someone's sword and switched my dagger to my left hand. I ducked under her punch and slashed at her arm.

"Gross," I muttered, smelling the sweat that was there.

"You will die in pain!" she yelled, and brought down her fist.

I blocked it with the sword, and I could see that it was near breaking. I stepped in under her arm and stabbed her heart with my dagger. Then there was a big _BONK!_ and she disintegrated.

I looked up and saw Tyson grinning with a big shield. "Not all Cyclops are mean."

I smiled. "That's right."

I tried to avoid the basilisks after seeing a bunch of people running around with flaming armor.

Once I was fighting near a statue of some god, and he yelled, "Oh no, another _graecus!_ And a child of Athena, no less!"

"What?" I snapped, and winced when I got struck by an arrow. I pulled it out and threw it on the ground. "How is that a bad thing, and what's so scandalous about Athena?"

"Well, everything about her is—"

I kicked his pedestal over (by accident, of course) and killed a centaur. I winced, feeling guilty.

I tried to find Percy, and saw him fighting some gorgons. I looked around, but we seemed too outnumbered. I thought all hope was lost until I saw a forklift come in.

The monsters cheered, thinking that they were on their side before they got shot down.

Percy appeared next to me with Riptide and the golden eagle. "Amazons. And guess what?"

"What?" I said.

"Hylla's their leader."

"_Hylla?"_ I said. "You mean the one at C.C.'s spa?"

"Yup."

Once the monsters got out of their shock, they quickly attacked again.

I stabbed another centaur, then muttered, "There's too much monsters. Even with the Amazon's help, I'm not sure if this camp can be saved."

"It'll be fine," Percy said. He raised the eagle. "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"

It took me a moment to decipher that because I was more comfortable with Greek than Latin.

"'Armed with lightning,'" I muttered.

He was held up the golden eagle in front of him that shot out tendrils of electricity everywhere, killing off the monsters.

"Impossible!" I heard that annoying guy shriek.

But there were still monsters left. I saw a huge giant glaring down at Percy, even from the distance.

"Looks like you have a buddy," I said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go keep him entertained," he said.

I kissed him. "Be careful." I whistled to call down Blackjack and swung my leg over.

"You know that's impossible for me," he smiled. "Dakota!"

He called over a guy with a permanent red stain around his mouth and gave him the eagle, saying that he was, "senior centurion."

"I'll carry it with honor," he said.

Percy nodded, and strode over to the giant waiting for him in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long! I had another writer's block, and when I got an idea, I was too lazy to write it down. u.u This story should be ending soon. Maybe around chapter 8. **

**After this, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. I finally got back my previous ideas for What If stories, but I'm going to put that off to the side. I need to update Untold Stories of Percy Jackson (and the Others) soon too. And since Hydra isn't into PJO anymore (we'll mourn the loss of a fangirl), I'm probably running this account by myself. So I need to redo my OC story (again), and my other collab story (which wasn't doing so well anyway).**

**And a new story might be coming up after this, but I'm not sure which. It'll either be my OC story, the continuation of Valentine's Day (not completely sure on this, though), or another story, which I just forgot about. I just blanked out there. XD But I'm leaning towards my OC story.**

**This chapter isn't good, in fact, it's one of my worst ones. T.T Sorry guys. And please review!**

* * *

_Percy_

I raised my sword, and Polybotes charged at me with his trident. He smacked it against the aqueduct that had survived by a miracle, and forced a huge waterfall over me. I dodged it, and the grass turned yellow where the water landed.

"My touch turns water to poison," he grinned. "Let's see what happens when I touch you!"

"Let's not," I mumbled.

He made another jumbo waterfall, and I instinctively deflected it.

"Incoming!" someone yelled. "Duck!"

I ducked, and Annabeth came rolling off of Blackjack and nearly landed at Polybotes's feet. She immediately got up and stabbed his foot, and ran back.

"Ow!" he cried instinctively, then got himself together. "That puny blade will not hurt me!"

"Nice touch," I smiled, remembering when she had told me she had stabbed a Cyclops in the foot.

"Always works," she panted lightly.

I just noticed how beat up she was. Her blonde hair was caked with mud, and the ends were slightly burnt. She had some scratches on her arms and legs, and her clothes had some tears in it. But she still looked beautiful.

"You okay?" she asked, and I nodded.

Polybotes shook some more basiliks out of his hair. "You will die painfully. We will spill your blood on the sacred ground."

"Got to catch me first," I said getting ready to run. Then I said to Annabeth, "There's tunnels around here in the Field of Mars. Try to find one, and get Hazel if you can."

She looked puzzled, but ran off in search of Hazel.

I called down Blackjack, who was eating Puppies-in-a-Blanket. "Seriously? At this time?"

_Sorry, got hungry boss._

"Anyway, it's just you and me," I said. "Let's do this."

I jumped on, and Blackjack galloped straight ahead.

_So what's the plan, boss?_

"Don't have one," I said. "At least, not a big one. Just keep on running."

I looked behind me. Polybotes was getting closer and closer, bashing some structures on the way. I saw Frank turn into a weasel and chase around some basiliks.

It was strange, but did the trick. The basiliks started inching away as fast as they could.

There was a boom! from behind me, and I saw Polybotes on the ground spread eagle. He got up, but a hole appeared in the ground, and he fell again. It got slightly deeper, and precious riches started popping out around him.

"Daughter of Pluto," he growled. "You can't kill me, especially not by yourself."

"You need the help of a god," I said, and turned Blackjack to ride, when a cannon shot out water straight at us.

I wasn't expecting it, and tumbled off. "Blackjack, you okay?"

_I'm fine boss! But I think it'll be best if you run now._

Polybotes was starting to get up again, and I ran to the Pomerian Line.

"Jackson!" Terminus yelled. "We're under attack! Do something!"

"I know, but what?"

He closed his eyes, and I thought he was ignoring me, until a cannonball disappeared in midair. "Why can't they be more civilized? I can't stop all these explosions!"

"Terminus, there's a giant and-" I stepped back to avoid being trampled by Hannibal.

"Hold it!" he screeched. "No weapons inside the Pomerian Line!"

"We're under attack!"

"No excuses! Rules are rules, and I get mad if you break them!"

I smiled. "Hold that thought."

I ran over to Polybotes's line of sight, and yelled, "Over here, Snake Head!"

He scowled and charged.

I stepped aside at the last minute, like I did with the Minotaur so many years ago, as he crossed the Pomerian Line.

"Hold it! You're breaking the rules!" Terminus shrieked.

Polybotes stared at him. "What are you? Shut up."

He knocked him over and snapped the pedestal in half.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Terminus said. "Jackson, you got yourself a deal. Let's wreck this giant!"

Polybotes slashed with his trident, and I blocked it with Riptide. He made a wave of water over me, and I whipped my arm, sending it back, except even bigger.

It splashed in his face, blinding him. I used that moment and knocked him off his momentum, my sword above his face. I picked up the statue of Terminus.

I slammed it down on his face, and he disintegrated into a pile of rotten seaweed. Yuck.

"Yeah, we showed him!" Terminus yelled.

Then I noticed that everyone was crowding around me. Then they carried me on the shields, and chanted, "PERCY, PERCY, PERCY!" Then it turned to, "PRAETOR, PRAETOR, PRAETOR!"

Octavian's face was full of rage, which was amusing to see. He chanted along reluctantly. Reyna flew above on Scipio, and raised my hand. Blackjack flew along beside me.

They carried me along the border of the camp, carefully avoiding the Pomerian Line.

I saw Annabeth away from the crowd with an expression that was hard to read. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were stormy. That usually meant she was mad or upset. When she caught me looking, she uncrossed her arms and gave me a small smile that seemed forced, and walked away.

As soon as they let me down, I went after her.

"Annabeth?" I called.

I found her near the door back to the mortal world. I grabbed her hand. "You okay?"

She looked back. "Yeah."

I gave her a questioning look. "Come on, Wise Girl. I'm not stupid."

Annabeth sighed. "You are so annoying sometimes."

"Like when I'm right?"

She cracked a smile. "I guess."

"_Now_ do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked down, knowing that she couldn't win. "I'm just… worried, I guess. I'm happy that you defeated the giants and all, but still. And I know this sounds selfish, but I don't want to lose you to the Romans. You belong at our camp. Camp Half-Blood."

She looked into my eyes. "They need you at the party, praetor." The word _praetor_ sounded like acid on her tongue. I wondered how long she had been keeping this in.

"You'll stay here for the night, won't you?" I said.

She shrugged. "Maybe. It's not like I have any choice. But I'm going to go shortly visit my family, since they just happen to be in San Francisco. Just tell them what's going on. Those stuff. You should do the same."

She passed me a drachma and left.

Reyna came walking by. "Come on Percy, join the party," she said, her voice a bit exhausted.

"Sure," I said, "you okay?"

"Yes. I've wanted to see my sister for so long. I can't just go fall asleep at that moment, can I?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

I laughed and joined the party.


	7. Chapter 7

**This was out earlier than planned, probably because I wanted to answer the reviews. So it was rushed, done in 20 minutes or so? So yeah, it's bad, but not as bad as the other one (I think).**

**henrie locker- I'm not a professional writer, so of course it's not that good. And I already said that I know it wasn't that good. And at least I know how to spell "sucks." If you don't like it, then there's no reason for you to read it. There's a bunch of FFs that aren't that good, but I don't say it in their face; I just skip it.**

**Guest- I was going to mention that in a later chapter, but I'll just mention it now. I _know_ it should've lost its magic. I already thought of that. That's why Annabeth was a bit reluctant to put it on. It worked because Alaska is out of the gods' sphere of control, and it's assumed that the hat lost its magic because of Athena's rage.**

**I might end this story off here. Maybe I'll do another version of the reunion, but it's pretty unlikely. **

**My next story is probably going to be my OC story. It probably won't get many views, but hey, it's for fun.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

* * *

_Hazel_

I walked along next to Frank, a bit awkwardly.

"I'm a bit tired," Percy said from behind us. "You guys go on ahead."

My face turned slightly red, and so did Frank's. We started protesting, but he insisted.

"So…" Frank started.

"So…?" I repeated.

He stopped walking, and opened his mouth to say something, then noticed everyone staring at us.

"Uh, you can go back to whatever you were doing," he said. "Like partying or whatever. Please."

They reluctantly backed off, and I could hear them saying things like, "He's going to ask her out!" and "I knew they were a perfect couple."

He coughed, clearly feeling even more awkward than before.

I decided to start. "Thank you," I said.

He looked surprised. "For what? I should be thanking you! For you know, taking care of my stick and everything—"

"I want to thank you for leading us, and being the best leader ever," I smiled. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

He stared into space for a minute then laughed. "Good thing the others weren't here. They'd be spreading rumors in a second."

"Already done!" someone said, and I saw a daughter of Venus grinning like crazy.

"Oh no," Frank groaned.

"But we already knew this was going to happen, so it's no big surprise," Reyna said, the corners of her lips forming into a smile.

"Did the whole camp see that?" Frank said.

"Nope, just a few of us, and one or two Amazons," Kinzie said. "Or more."

I laughed. "Come on Frank. Let's go enjoy the party more. I'm still starving!"

The next day, the demigods that went on the quest—Annabeth included—met up by the stables. Percy gazed into the stables where Tyson was sleeping on Mrs. O' Leary. Apparently Blackjack had left to deliver a message.

Percy still had a bedhead, and Annabeth had bags under her eyes with also messy hair.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "I was catching up on my sleep—from you know, looking for Percy—but my brothers were causing a rampage downstairs, so I didn't get much sleep."

"I got a dream from Hera, or Juno," Percy said making a face. "It was awful."

"I guess the gods were busy then," I said. I nudged Frank. "Show them."

Frank fidgeted around and pulled out a small book. "I found this under my pillow last night, like the tooth fairy visited."

Percy read the note on the cover from Mars. "Huh. So I guess Mars _is_ different from Ares. I didn't think Ares could read."

They all laughed, and Annabeth added, "Don't let Clarisse hear you say that. She'll stick your head back into the toilet."

"Oh, gods, that was disgusting," Percy said.

I smiled, wondering what happened. I didn't think I really wanted to know though.

Ella came flying around our heads. "Ella got a message from a wind spirit. An aura, yup."

She dropped a scroll into Percy's hands and Tyson came bounding over, awake from his deep sleep.

"Hello friends!" he said giving them a bear hug. "Ella and Tyson will go now. Bye!"

They left as quickly as they came.

"What's that?" I asked leaning over.

"A video scroll," Annabeth said. "I sent Blackjack with a message for him to send this so the Romans won't shoot them down."

Percy unrolled the scroll, and a video of a scrawny elfish looking boy came into view.

I gasped. The boy looked like Sammy. Curly hair, mischievous grin, and all.

"Hello, Romans!" he said. "This is Leo Valdez the, the…" He looked back. "Hey, what's my title?"

"Repair boy," someone yelled back.

"Geez," he grumbled. "Anyway, I'm Leo Valdez the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Yeah, I like that! Anyway, Annabeth—you know that kind of scary looking blonde girl?—told me to send this message so that you guys won't shoot us down. We should arrive in about an hour or so. Anyway, in your demigodishness and all that. Peace!"

The video ended.

I fell faint. The guy even _talked_ like Sammy.

"Hazel, you okay?" Frank asked.

"That guy," I said. "Sammy—"

"His name's Leo," Frank said. "'Supreme Commander of the Argo II' or something like that."

"Son of Hephaestus," Annabeth added. "About our age."

"Anyway!" Percy said breaking us up. "Let's go to the meeting! You wouldn't want to be late, Frank, being centurion and all."

Annabeth coughed. "Says the new praetor."

"Hey, you know that I have a hard time following deadlines," he protested. "Anyway, you guys are coming with us as part of the seven, right?"

I exchanged glances with Frank. We had talking it over yesterday, and we thought that maybe someone more advanced could go instead. I told him this, and he waved me off.

"Nah. After hiding under blue butts in Alaska? Come on!" he said. "Plus you guys accepted me when I came into camp. And no way I'm going with Octavian."

I could already imagine him on a ship screaming his head off in fury and slaughtering everyone's dolls and pillows.

"Anyway, praetor," Annabeth said with a smile. "You're going to be late! I'm going to see if the Argo II comes. Hylla might not want to see me after we wrecked their island."

Annabeth rushed us in while she waited outside the Pomerian Line.

"Hello, Romans!" Terminus said. He was wearing a party hat. "And Percy Jackson, if you need any more giant's faces bashed, feel free to call me."

"Uh, okay… I guess?" he said.

"And your praetor cape is an inch too low on the left. There, good!"

Julia offered each of us hats. "No, I'm fine—" Percy said, but she looked at him with her big adorable eyes. "I'll take this one," he relented and got the blue crown.

Frank and I chose different ones of our own.

"I want to be Percy Jackson when I grow up!" Julia said.

"That's a great thing to be, Julia," I smiled.

"Though Frank Zhang would be fine too," Frank added.

"Frank!" I said and playfully punched his shoulder.


End file.
